What You Don't Know, Can Hurt You
by remy-moon
Summary: New students in Harry's 6th year: will He and the gang befriend them? Something at Hogwarts are meant to be secrets. A plan thought up by Ginny and Hermione is bound to get someone in trouble, or confessing the truth. Pre HBP, I swear.
1. At the Burrow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc. I only own characters and places/ things that I made up myself (anything not familiar from HP books- DUH!!). _

"Quickly everyone! You're going to miss the train!," Mrs. Weasley cried at the top of her lungs.

Fred and George popped out of nowhere in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi, Mum!" said Fred.

"How's it going?" said George grinning at Mrs. Weasley's frazzled look, and leaning on the banister.

"If you two don't have anything better to do, then help Harry and Ron with their bags while I go see what's taking Hermione and Ginny so long," replied Mrs. Weasley and with that disappeared.

The two look at one another and shrugged, and apparated to the room Ron and Harry had been sharing.

"Mum sent us up here to help your with your bags," said Fred.

"Well I Could-" started Ron.

"Don't see anything here!," interrupted George, and the two apparated away, just as quickly as they came.

Harry let out a little laugh while Ron stood there scowling at the spot where George had been standing moments ago.

"I guess we better get downstairs," said Harry, grabbing Hedwig's cage and his luggage.

"Suppose so," said Ron grabbing his own things and stepping out the bedroom door.

As they were walking down the many flights of stairs in the Burrow, they ran into Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. When Hermione and Ron spotted each other, Hermione's cheeks flushed and Ron's ears became crimson. Harry spotted this and grinned broadly. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and ran down the stairs with Mrs. Weasley trailing behind.

"So what exactly did you and Hermione do this summer while I was away?" Harry asked slyly, smiling and nudging Ron.

Ron's ears went redder if possible and replied, "Nothing."

Harry muttered "Uh-huh," and ended the conversation. He could tell Ron was uncomfortable. They heard Mrs. Weasley scream again and ran down the stairs before she popped a blood vessel.

They got to the train station with plenty of time to spare. Already they could spot out some of the new students along with the older students waving frantically at friends they hadn't seen all summer. They looked at the familiar faces, now tanned and mostly smiling. The four said their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley and boarded the train.

"Aren't you coming to sit with Hermione?" asked Harry as she started to go the other way.

"Maybe later, I told Ginny that I would sit with her and Luna for part of the trip.

Harry shrugged and turned to go find Ron. Hermione followed Ginny to the compartment Luna had been saving and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes, leaned against the door and sighed heavily.

"Hello, Luna," she said opening her eyes again and sitting down.

"Well? Did you tell him?" asked Ginny.

"I couldn't! The timing isn't right," aid Hermione woefully,

"Well you're going to have to tell him sooner or later, before he finds out from someone else," said Ginny, looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"I know, I will tell him. Just not today… So how was your summer Luna?"

About five minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Hermione opened it and Harry stood in front of her.

"C'mon and join us Hermione, it's not the same without you!" he said.

Hermione sighed heavily, "C'mon Ginny, let's go. We'll see you later Luna."

And the two followed Harry back to his compartment. The rest of the ride was incredibly uneventful and boring. Hermione did some brush-up spells and Harry and Ron played exploding snap. Ginny left rather quickly to say hello to her boyfriend who she had not seen all summer. She didn't come back to the compartment for the rest of the train ride.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts, after a long train ride. As Harry stepped off the train, he realized how happy he was to be back.

My first Chapter, and REAL fan fic. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review or I won't continue!!

Oh, and my chappies are short- Sorry long chapter loving fans- I'll post again if I get enough reviews from more than 2 ppl!

Flame if you must, but be wary of future flamez on your own account... and possibly an email.. or if your anonymous, well ignore you .


	2. At Hogwarts At Last

**A/N:Hey all my wonderful readers! This chapter is dedicated to three people:**

1. **Scott. **My inspiration for getting on the computer and typing up this chapter, finally.

2. **Danielle. **I love Danielle like a sister, and I really wish she would tell me what she-knows-who said in his letter to her!

3. **Tina. **Tina because she is soooo nice to me, and is definitely a role model to me. Yeah, just don't tell her I said that.

**Disclaimer: As usual, anything that doesn't seem familiar, it's mine. Not that there's much else that belongs to me…**

_Please ignore any typos... It's late and I'm tired..._

Now, on to the story…

* * *

Harry walked toward the nearest carriage, so that the three of them wouldn't be separated. As he had seen the year before, the thestrals stood there, shaking their invisible heads at people passing by. They pulled up to the dark grounds, with the castle's many windows shining with a warm welcoming glow. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry heard a loud scuffle beyond the doors, where the first years would enter.

"Must be those new first years," Ginny muttered, and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

The doors opened and the long awaited first years entered the hall. Some of their eyes were filled with fear anticipating what was coming next, where as others shone with confidence. Harry glanced quickly at the line where two students stood out of place. One was a boy, the other a girl, who looked much older than eleven, and the hall was filled with a soft rumble of muttering about the two. If they noticed, they didn't show it. Just then the Sorting Hat started up it's song.

Finally, the hat finished it's song, and Professor McGonagall stepped up to read off the list of names. The two seemed to be brother and sister, since the girl kept poking the boy in the ribcage and pointing to various objects. Finally, Professor McGonagall called the boy's name.

"O'Connor, David," she said peering over her glasses.

He walked to the stool, and sat down. He seemed quite calm, and reserved. He was short, with longish, red-brown hair, and had bright blue eyes. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat finally. After this, he stood up, amid polite applause, and wandered over to his table.

"How old do you think he is?" asked Ron quietly to Harry and Hermione.

"I have no idea, but I think he's looks around our age," replied Harry, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"O'Connor, Olivia," said McGonagall.

"Must be brother, and sister," said Hermione.

"Way to point out the obvious, Hermione," said Ron rolling his eyes.

Hermione turned around, scowled at him menacingly, and said, "At least I _can _point out the obvious."

Ron scowled, as everyone turned away, trying to conceal their laughter.

They turned their attention back to the Sorting Hat as it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Olivia was tall, had extremely long, curly reddish-brown hair, with blue eyes and glasses. She stood up happily, waved to her brother, and walked over to the table.

"Is this seat taken?" she smiled, as she asked Hermione, motioning to the empty seat next to her, across from Harry.

"No, not at all, please sit!" said Hermione to the girl.

After taking her seat, nobody paid attention to the rest of the sorting ceremony. All their eyes were on Olivia; even Harry couldn't help it!

"Hi! I'm Olivia, but you can call me Liv, or Livvy." She looked around, and when she realized everyone was staring at her , her cheeks turned pink, but she still smiled.

Hermione finally said, "I'm Hermione, this is Ginny, that's Ron, and that's Harry." Each one smiled and waved in turn.

Harry was about to say something when-

"This year as I'm sure you can tell, we have two transfer students- David and Olivia O'Connor. Please treat them as you would treat anyone else. As always the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all student (his eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table). There will be quidditch try-outs on Saturday, any student who would like to try, please see the message board in your common room. Mr. Filch has added more articles, to his banned list. The list is now up to 606 items, please check out the full list posted on his office door. Now, I know how you hate to hear an old man drone on, but there's one more thing I have to say before you stuff yourself with the delicious food. This year especially, I expect interhouse relationships to be at their best ever. Now, please, eat," Dumbledore said, finally sitting down.

As all the delicious foods appeared, Olivia muttered to herself, and looked on amazed at all of the food. After everyone filled their plates, they started asking her questions.

"So, where are you from," asked Ginny.

""Oh, well I lived in the states for awhile, and we moved to France, about maybe- six years ago. My brother and I were invited to Hogwarts, but because we were so far, Mum sent us to Beauxbatons instead."

"WOW! So, why did you move? I mean, France is amazing!" said Hermione.

"Oh yes, it is wonderful! I didn't move, not from France, and not from the United States either. We moved to France because of my daddy's job, and we moved to England because my parents divorced. I live with my Mom near Bristol," she answered.

"That's so sad, I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"No, really, it's okay. You had no idea, and it's not as if I wasn't expecting it," said Olivia.

Ron mumbled something, but everybody turned to him with confused faces because he had his mouth full of turkey at the time.

"Ummm… I think he meant to ask whether you had any siblings," said Harry who understood, and spoke fluent "boca de mucha comida."

"Oh," she laughed. "Yes, I have an older brother, Teddy, who's just turned twenty-one. He chose to go to Durmstrang, I rarely ever saw him, and now he lives somewhere in Canada, but I'm not exactly sure where. Then there's little Gracie, she my younger sister. She's fifteen, but she stayed in France with my Daddy so she could go to Beauxbatons. Then, of course, there's David. He's my twin brother, and older by two minutes. We get along best," she said.

"Wow, that's pretty big, but not as big as our family," said Ron, after swallowing.

"Yes, that's right, in our family…" Ginny started, but Harry heard no more, he was paying to much attention to Olivia…

Finally, dinner was done with, and it was time to go up to the common room. Harry and Ron were about to take a short cut through the dungeons, when they heard someone call their names.

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny called out.

The two turned around.

"I need to know the password, Hermione and I are taking Olivia on a quick tour of the castle," said Ginny quickly.

"It's… uh…" started Ron.

"Chicken golbladder," finished Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at Ron. As Ginny went back to find Hermione and Olivia, the two friends turned around.

Harry couldn't get Olivia out of his head. Her long, curly, hair, that she had braided under each of her ears. Her blue eyes that could brighten any day, along with an amazing smile that was always upon her face.

Ron could tell for once, "So, Harry, do you like Olivia as much as you liked Cho, or what?"

Harry smiled, and said " No, I definitely like Olivia more."

At this Ron laughed.

"Well, what about you? I mean, you've only like Hermione for what? Three or four years?"

"Yeah…" said Ron, "But she would never like me anyway."

"Maybe… Maybe not… I mean, you don't know for sure!"

"What are you saying?" asked Ron, obviously confused.

"Uh. Never mind," said Harry shaking his head and chuckling. "Let's just get to the common room, and sleep."

"I know what you mean, and I'm tired too. Let's go," said Ron heading down the seventh corridor and stopping in front of the Fat Lady.

* * *

_**SOOOO? What'd ya' think? Please, Please, Please (!) review! PLEASE! Then I'll decide if I keep this going or not…**_


	3. Stories From Afar

**A/N: Hey to all my faithful reviewers, and readers! **

_**A clarification on dedications: Every chapter from here on out is dedicated to three people: Padfoot, Scott, and Gamma (just because they are so cool and helpful!).**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc. etc. See chapter two for more details…

Now, time for the next Chapter!

* * *

Harry and Ron woke up the next morning, and groggily walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. The two of them sat down next to Hermione, Ginny and Olivia.

"Mail is here," said Hermione as a barn owl swooped down and dropped off something in front of Olivia.

"OH! It's from Alex!" she said with a very broad smile on her face.

"Alex?" Hermione questioned.

Olivia blushed, and whispered something in Hermione's ear. The two of them giggled and told Ginny, who also giggled. Then Olivia started reading the letter. Harry and Ron shrugged and went back to their breakfast.

Harry was almost done eating, when Olivia suddenly got up with a sniffle, and left the table in quite a rush. Hermione and Ginny grabbed their things and ran after her with a quick good-bye. Harry turned around to look at Ron, he himself, quite confused.

"Girls," was all Ron muttered, and then he went back to his eggs and bacon.

Harry and Ron both had the same schedule again this year. First thing they had Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Divination. After lunch, they had Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. On Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights they had Astronomy.

"Not too bad this year," Harry said looking over his schedule.

"Not TOO bad!" We STILL have double potions with Snape! And on Friday too!" said Ron in almost a crazed voice, amazed at how well Harry seemed to be taking this.

"Yes, but we have Defense against the Dark Arts before that," said Harry as they neared the Great Hall for lunch.

"Soooo?" said Ron, not catching Harry's drift.

"So, you could hex yourself, and go to the hospital wing instead!"

They walked into the Great Hall laughing.

Harry and Ron sat with Hermione, Olivia, and Ginny again. Harry noticed something was wrong with Olivia.

"Is something wrong, Olivia?" he asked concerned about his new friend.

She shook her head slowly with a frown on her face, but her eyes said more. That and the fact that Hermione scowled at him when he asked. Her eyes that were usually so bright and filled with happiness seemed dark and gloomy. Her indescribable smile was not on her face as usual, and Harry new that her answer betrayed how she was really feeling.

Harry waited in the shadow of the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Finally, Hermione said good night to Olivia and went to bed. He waited a moment to make sure nobody else was there.

_Come on, she's only a girl. You've beaten Voldemort, and there isn't anything else worse than that... Right?_ He said to himself, collecting the courage to talk to her.

"Hi, Olivia," he said stepping out of the shadows.

She stood quickly, taken by surprise. "Oh it's only you Harry, you startled me," she sat back down. He walked over and sat in the chair across from her.

"Olivia- are you sure everything is alright?" he asked after a moments silence. She lifted her head, her eyes glistening with tears. He wasn't expecting a reaction like this and was completely taken aback by it.

"Oh! I didn't mean to upset you," he said, and stood rapidly about to walk away. He turned around to go, but she seized his arm.

"No. Don't go, it's not you at all. I'll tell you what's wrong."

Now, any other boy would have seized the chance to leave or make an excuse. Most boys know, that once a girl says "I'll tell you what's wrong" that they've gotten them selves buried real deep in mud. Poor Harry would soon learn his lesson. So, he sat back down, not knowing what to expect.

"In France, I had a few friends…"

_Scene fades in…_

The snow was falling, and the wind wasn't as hard as it had been earlier that week. The group's cheeks were rather red from the wind, all the same. The small magic town was bustling with many people, and creatures. It was busy- especially being December and Christmas was only a few days away! Olivia was with two of her friends- Phoenix, an average sized girl with very long hair always tied back, and Amber, a tall girl with blue eyes and died hair- even she no longer knew what it's natural color was!

"Amber, I'm getting cold and hungry, can we **please **go and get some butterbeer?" said Olivia, trying to give her puppy dog eyes, but was unsuccessful because of the smile creeping up in the corners of her mouth.

"Okay, fine. But let's hurry because I have to meet Sarah Bella and Brigitta in an hour and a half," Amber replied.

So all three of them walked into their favorite pub- The 3 Jolly Witches. They stood inside the warm pub and waited to be seated. A frazzled looking, blonde waitress came over. She had stains on her apron and leaned on the counter. It was obvious she wasn't having a very pleasant day.

"Table for three please!" Olivia said, cheerfully.

"All 'ze tablez are taken. Perhaps you would mind sharing instead?" she said exasperated at having to serve three more, perky customers.

The three friends looked at one another, and turned back to the waitress. "Okay!" they said; they wereglad there were any seats left at all!

So the waitress motioned for them to follow her, and she led them to the back of the pub with a bit of difficulty until finally reaching the designated table. There was already a young man sitting there, with a cup of tea in front of him. He smiled warmly at the group of girls now about to sit with him.

"Hello, I'm Alex," he said standing up, and waiting until the ladies sat down. They looked at each other in surprise- this guy had manners! As he sat back down, Olivia introduced them to him.

"I'm Olivia, and these are my friends Phoenix and Amber."

"Pleased to meet you," he said smiling at all three, but his eyes lingered on Olivia.

_Scene fades out…_

"So, we got to know each other, and became really close. We were boyfriend and girlfriend for quite awhile. He is anything a girl could wish for in a guy- tall, handsome, kind, respectful… And the owl he sent me today was a break up letter. It said that he couldn't take the long distance, and that he met another girl. What can I say to that? I can't say or do anything besides accept the fact that we just weren't meant to be," she said, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Olivia," he said as sadly as he could, even though on the inside he was thrilled! "If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"Thanks, Harry. It's nice to know someone's on my side," she said smiling gently. "Well, I should get going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Good night!" she said, standing up and gathering her things.

"Course, err, good night," he finished lamely.

Olivia turned to go up the stairs to her dormitory before stopping suddenly. Without turning around she said, "Thanks for listening Harry." And continued on her way up the stairs.

She left him to stare after her in utter disbelief and joy.

* * *

Thank you everyone for putting up with my delayed chapters. But hey, you get like what? Twoat once? This doesn't happen often. Be happy because I wasn't planning on putting up two chapters, but I unfortunately for myself lost a semi-bet. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!


	4. Wintery Fun

Here's chapter four. See chapter 3's intro for disclaimer etc…

Oh yeah, and sorry Scott, but I won't be able to give you that preview, but instead I'm giving you a couple more chapters. It just so happens, that I left the preview in a different folder at school. Looks sheepish

* * *

It was early December, and weeks had passed since the night in the common room with Olivia. Yet, Harry still had not had a chance to talk to Olivia alone. 

On a rather cold day, he walked into the common room, wet with snow. He had just been on the losing team in a snowball fight with much of the Gryffindor boys, and a few girls, including Ginny. Ginny had been on the winning team, and had been the one to give Harry a huge snowball to the face.

"Hi, Hermione," said Ron, taking off his drenched coat, hat and gloves.

Hermione looked up from the text book she was studying. "Hi, Ron" she said blushing ever so slightly.

"Hey, Dean, want to go get some hot chocolate with me?"Ginny asked him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Sure," he said grinning broadly, "but let's get some dry clothes on first. Meet you in front of the Fat Lady in fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"I'll be there," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek and running up the stairs to get changed.

Harry looked at the couple and smiled, Ginny was growing up to be, well, an astounding girl- wait, not girl, lady. Then Harry thought to himself, _I wonder where Olivia could be? Maybe she'd like some hot cocoa… _

"Hey Hermione, have you seen, Olivia?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe a, half hour ago? She got up and left, said she was going grab a bite to eat, and then off to the library, or maybe it was vice versa…" she answered.

"Alright, well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. I'll see you later," Harry said. He ran up the stairs, quickly changed and left for the Great Hall.

Harry sat down and filled his plate with food. His mouth was full of turkey when he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry! I didn't think I would see you here!" He half turned around to see who was talking to him and almost spat out his turkey when he saw who it really was. He swallowed painfully.

"Hi, Olivia, how are you?"

"Frustrated! I can't stand potions! I have a six page essay due on Monday and a week of detention. And do you have any idea why?" she said vehemently.

"I'm not in your potions class, so no, tell me," he said trying desperately not to smirk.

"All because I spilled a cauldron full of an enlarging potion on some Slytherine's feet! They grew to the size of a small cauldron before Snape came with the antidote. Although, between the two of them it was funny, and well worth it," she said, smiling at last.

Harry smiled and laughed. _Why is her smile so infectious? Now is your chance, Potter! You two are alone, ask her to do something with you! Get your courage up- it's not as if you're freefalling from a broomstick, 50 feet in the air! _he thought to himself.

"Look, I was wondering if- " he started, but was interrupted by yet another pair of familiar voices.

"Hi, Harry!" aid the Creevey brothers in unison.

"We were wondering when the next meeting- err, I mean tutoring classes were going to be?" said Denis, after being jabbed in the ribs by Colin.

"Hermione will tell you guys later, as usual," said Harry, ready to shoot the two, just as he had gotten up the courage to talk to Olivia.

"Okay, see you later then!" said the two in unison (again), and with that they ran off.

"You tutor younger students? That's so sweet!" said Olivia, finally taking a seat next to him.

"Well, it's not exactly like that- you should come and see sometime," replied Harry, feeling his face becoming warm.

"Oh! It sounds like fun- I think I will," she said, smiling once more.

"Okay, Great! Look, Olivia, I was wondering if you wanted to, err, go on the walk of the grounds with me?" said Harry, looking down into his lap.

Olivia looked up, genuinely surprised, but nevertheless happy, and blushed. She looked down, "That sounds wonderful," she said quietly. "I'll go and get my jacket and things-" she started, but Harry interrupted.

"No need," he said.

"ACCIO JACKETS, ACCIO HATS, ACCIO SCARVES!"

And a moment later, all their accessories flew into Harry's outstretched hands.

"Thank you, Harry" she said, as he helped her into her things, and she put her books away. They started to walk out of the Great Hall, when Harry remembered his manners.

"Here, let me take that," he said motioning to her backpack. She gave it to him, and the stepped into the snow.

Hermione sat in her favorite chair in front of the fire, with Crookshanks sitting and purring softly at her feet. _What am I supposed to do? What am I going to tell him? _she thought to herself. But she was jerked away from her thoughts when she heard someone coming down the boys staircase. She quickly closed her eyes in the now empty common room.

"You are my sunshiiine! My only sunshiiine!" the voice sang out. "You make me- Oh Hermione! I didn't see you there," the voice had been Ron who was now very embarrassed and blushing furiously.

Hermione faked a yawn, and stretched, "Huh? Did somebody say something?" she asked. She pretended to have just woken up to save Ron at least a tiny bit of embarrassment.

"Hi, Hermione, I didn't see you there," he said, the tips of his red ears becoming a bit lighter. He walked closer to her.

"Um, do you know where Harry went?" she asked quickly and stepping back to a table, gathering some papers that belonged to her.

"What? Oh- he went to eat hours ago. I wonder where he went off to? Better yet, where did Ginny go?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the thought.

"Oh, yes…" she said. "Look, Ron, I-" she started, but was interrupted by an owl tapping on one of the window. She went over, and untied the letter from its' leg. She looked at he letter, and smiled, then looked at Ron, who was standing by the fire and looking suspiciously at Crookshanks. The smile faded and her cheeks paled.

"I should go read this," she said. "Get someone to get me when Harry gets back."

"Okay, see you," he replied, flopping into an armchair by the fire, with disappointment written all over his face.

She looked at Ron, torn with emotion. With a silent scream she ran up the stairs to her dormitory, where she flopped onto her own four poster, and looked at the unopened letter with a slight bit of despair.

Ginny and Dean, sat curled up together on a small love seat in the Room of Requirement. They both had steaming cups of cocoa in their hands, and were chatting quietly. Dean had been talking about the art classes he had taken over the summer for the last hour. Ginny nodded and murmured every now and then, just to keep him happy, but her mind was elsewhere.

_Why am I with Dean when I really love Harry?_ She thought to herself, as Dean was now chattering on about Van Gogh._ Yes, Dean is nice to me, but he's just missing something that only Harry has. It's not the hair, though Harry's hair is awesome… Maybe it's the eyes._ She looked at Dean's eyes then, they were a deep blue, like the ocean, with little bits of gray here and there._ Nobody in Gryffindor is dating the right person. Seamus should be dating Parvati, not Padma, and Dean should be with Lavender, not Neville. And Ron should be with Hermione, but Hermione is letting her other feelings get in the way. And Harry. He should not be trying to get with Olivia. She's going to break his heart, I know it! She said to herself._ She sighed heavily, with the thought, and knowing she couldn't do anything about it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dean, stopping midway through a sentence that had something to do with Monet.

"Well… No, I'm just thinking about this huge essay I have due on Tuesday, that I haven't even started yet. It's three pieces of parchment paper long, too!"

"Well, how about I help you with it then? We could go to the library for a bit after dinner. And if we can't find anything there, we can always come back here," he said.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that offer then," she said glad somebody could help her- she knew Harry and Ron knew absolutely nothing about goblin rebellion, and Hermione would end up doing the essay for her. She buried herself deeper into the crook of Dean's arm, and closed her eyes. She just couldn't stop thinking about Harry…

* * *

So? What did you think? Don't forget to review! 


	5. What do I do?

Hey everyone- hope you enjoyed this chapter, more than I enjoyed typing it! Disclaimer and such see chapter 2 and 3 intros!

* * *

"Don't you just love the winter?" asked Harry, trying to at least spark conversation.

"Oh, the winter is quite wonderful, just not nearly as nice as fall though. I don't really like spring or summer though, because I have terrible allergies. The fall is so unique, no other season has trees that are so many colors, that isn't too warm and not too cold," she replied thoughtfully.

"Really? That surprises me, because most people prefer summer- no school, and warmer weather."

"But I'm not most people am I? No, and the only good things about summer are the beautiful, clear nights, and the beaches when they're empty," she said smiling at the mere thought.

They continued walking in the snow for a little while in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the crunching of their feet in the snow. Suddenly, Harry had an idea.

"Olivia- do you enjoy flying?" he asked her, his eyes suddenly sparkling.

"Like on a broomstick?" she asked. Harry nodded his consent. "Well, I've never rode a broomstick before, why?"

"Don't worry about that now, just meet me in the Great Hall after dinner," he answered mischievously.

"Okay," she answered perplexed, but in spite of this happy.

So, they continued walking. They were by the lake now, which had frozen over and was glistening in the soft light of the setting sun. Then Olivia shivered.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked.

"Just a tad, but mostly it's my hands!" she said raising her red fingers for him to see. Then she lowered then, and clasped then together. Harry looked at her there for a moment- her cheeks a bit rosy, her eyes gleaming, and a little grin on her face for no reason in particular- and reached out his hand.

She looked questioningly first at his hand, and then his eyes. Realization dawned upon her face as her smile widened, her teeth glistening white like the snow. She put her hand in his, and they started to make their way back to the castle.

0o0o0o0o

Harry returned to the common room shortly after Olivia- he had a quick letter to send to Lupin and also to the Weasly twins, Fred and George. He was sending for some goods for Christmas for Ron, and to see how business was doing. Hermione came down the girls' stairs and quickly said hello, but left faster than she came. Harry shook his head, she was probably going to the library to study for some exam. Just as he put his head back down to work on a letter he heard someone call his name.

"Harry!" the familiar voice shouted.

He head lifted slightly, so he could at least see who it was. His eyes got a bit wide, before he lifted his head, and put down his quill.

"Have you seen Hermione?" said Olivia, out of breath.

"She just left," he replied.

"Okay, thanks," she said, and with that, ran out of the room, and out into the corridor.

Now Harry was perplexed and went to go find Ron. As he walked up the stairs quietly, he could hear Ron in the dormitory. He stood outside the doorway, listening. have done now… stupid owl… ask for Harry?… want with him…" was the muttering and grumbling that could be heard from outside.

Harry knocked on the door, before coming in. Ron was inside and lifted his head at the sound of the door opening.He waslaying with his hands behind his head on his four poster.

"Have you been here all day?" Harry asked, walking over to his trunk to put his wet clothes away.

"Yes. I was going to ask Hermione if she wanted to grab something to eat with, but everytime she sees me, she runs off! What do I smell wretched or something?" he asked, by now out of breath.

"All I have to say is try taking a hot bath with lots of soap," Harry said, doubled over with laughter.

"Ooof!" he said mid laugh, somehow a pillow learned to fly...

0o0o0o0o

"Okay, thanks for coming guys," said Hermione, sitting at one of the tables as far away from Madame Prince as possible.

"No, problem, Hermione, but what's up? I mean the way you were talking it sounded like it was the end of the world!" said Olivia.

Ginny walked over, she quickly said something under her breath and for a moment a pale yellow dome appeared around them, but disappeared within seconds. "Alright, I just took care of the silence charm, neither of you thought of it, did you?" she said, getting comfortable in the chair.

"No," said Hermione blushing slightly, and Olivia shook her head.

"Good, now, back to business. I'm guessing this has to do with Krum?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, how on earth could Ginny know? So did Olivia's, Olivia had no idea that Hermione knew Viktor Krum personally! Ginny smirked at their reaction.

_This is going to be fun, she thought._

Finally, Hermione snapped back. "Yes, it does. He wrote me a letter, that I just received. It has to do with going out with him, as in being his girlfriend."

"Well, do you like him like that?"

"Wait a second," interrupted Olivia, "You know him personally, and he likes you!"

"Is that so hard to believe?" said Hermione, scowling, obviously in a foul mood.

"No, not at all, I just thinks that's awesome," replied Olivia, taking no offense to Hermione's snippy mood.

"Come on, let's not get off track here. Hermione, do you or do you not like Viktor Krum the same way he likes you?" said Ginny taking order of the situation.

"I'm not sure," said Hermione with a shrug and a thoughtful face.

"Well, then, here's my advice: go out with him if you like him, that means going to visit him over Christmas break. But, in case you don't like him, let him down easy, and stay friends. Being friends could not only be helpful to you but to the Order as well. Imagine getting him and his friends to help go against Voldemort! Now that you've heard what I've got to say, I'm leaving, because I have some… things… to attend to," and with that she left with a little wave, breaking the silence charm to leave, but also replacing it for them.

"That was good advice," said Olivia, staring at the back of the red-haired girl.

"That's what you get living in a house with six brothers," said Hermione, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

0o0o0o0o

**It's what you've all been waiting for… (okay, maybe only Scott) but it's the…**

_**Preview!**_

"Look, Harry, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you. I feel horrible about it, and want to talk to you as soon as possible. How about Monday? Let's say around 7 pm in the Great Hall? Send an owl with your reply!"

Harry read the letter aloud to his friends. After he finished, he looked up to process their reactions.

"Maybe it has to do with not coming to her personal sessions of Defense study with you?" Hermione, patting him lightly on the back.

"I wouldn't worry about it, mate," said Ron, getting up to stretch.

"Well, you never worry about anything," Hermione pointed out. The group laughed as Ron scowled, before joining in.

"Yes, Harry, I agree with the others. It can't be serious, besides it's really nothing to fret about," Olivia said giving his hand a squeeze.

Harry sat there, in the squishy armchair by the fire for quite awhile, mulling it all over. After an hour, the others wished him good night and drifted off to bed. Harry couldn't sleep- the entire situation was keeping him up. What on Earth did 333333 need to talk to him about? It kept eating away at him until finally he just dozed off in front of the fire.

The next morning Harry was awoken by someone shaking him, and calling his name.

"C'mon Harry! It's 10 am and practice starts in an hour! You have got to get up!" He opened his eyes to the fiery, red headed girl, standing over him with concerned eyes.

"Mmm hmm. Okay, thanks, Ginny. I didn't sleep well last night," he said shaking the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, I can tell," she sat down in a chair opposite him. "But there's something you're not telling me. You do know, Harry, that you can tell me anything, right?" she said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'd rather not. I have to mull it all over. Anyways, I better go and get ready," he said, getting up.

She frowned but got up as well. "Yes, I suppose so. Well, see you on the pitch then."

"Alright," he said, turning around and bounding up the boys' dormitory stairs. Ginny shook her head, and headed out of the common room.

Quidditch went as usual; Ron kept every single shot of the quaffle out of the hoops, and Rebecca and Andrew hit the bludgers with precision. Ginny, Alicia, and Katie came up with another play that they practiced; it was coming out beautifully. The day soon became night. As Harry was just falling asleep, he had one single thought, _Tomorrow is Monday. _

Monday passed quickly because Harry was seemingly in a daze. He forgot his homework, and Snape had yelled at him after he spilled his potion all over the dungeon floor. He quickly wolfed down dinner, and said good bye to his companions.

"I'll see you guys later," he said.

"Don't stay out too long," said Olivia, " I still need help with my defense homework."

The hall was quiet as Harry waited the coming of 333333. Finally a small, slender figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Harry, I have something to say, and I don't want you to interrupt me."

"Alright."

"Okay. Well. I realize that you are probably the closest thing I have to a brother, as well as a fantastic friend. Now, I feel terrible for not telling you before, and now it's too late, which makes me feel worse. There's nothing either of us can do about this. I really should have warned you before. But, Harry? Promise me one thing?" she said, her voice beginning to quaver, and her eyes glistening with tears. She had picked her head up and was looking at him with sorrowful, regret filled eyes.

He nodded his head though confused he was. His eyebrows furrowed together and a slight frown appeared on his face, he didn't like seeing her this upset. She took a step forward, and gave him a hug; he hugged her back, feeling her heart slamming against his stomach at a rate that he thought was rather unhealthy.

She stepped back, and swept the hair out of her eyes. "Just please forgive me. Harry? …I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter." She bowed her head in great shame and stepped back. Before Harry could say a word, her frail shoulders started to shake and she began to cry. Loud, racking sobs coursed through her body.

"It's okay, it's not like you've betrayed me or anything…" All he saw was her head, shaking slowly and tears flowing faster; the tears that had consumed her.

"Hello, Harry! Have you enjoyed your last night here?" came a familiar voice. But before Harry could even turn around, he was bound and gagged on the floor.

He looked to 333333, kneeling in front of him. She saw his green eyes, pleading why, and she was in shock. A scream issued from her mouth, " NO! I'M SO SORRY HARRY! I'M SORRY!" she said before breaking down again.

"Silence, girl," Voldemort said, his cold voice filled with venom. "You did as I asked, and I am pleased. Perhaps, you are worth something after all?" he said facing her. She looked up at him in shock, and anger. Her eyes darted to Harry. His face glowed with anger, his emerald green eyes, flames. He turned to her, and she realized that the flames were replaced with sorrow when he looked at her. She stayed there on her knees watching as the death eaters and father took the boy that she had grown to treat as a brother, away. He turned to her with one last look of despair before they disappeared through the doors. They were taking the boy who had accepted her, helped her, and stuck with her, away. She had betrayed him, and now all she could do was kneel on the floor in fear. There was nothing she could do to fix it, but she knew she could save him yet. The hallway was inky black, and she pushed herself off the piercing cold ground. She swiftly, and silently made her way back to the common room. There, she woke Ginny and Hermione and told them everything.

They were located in the Riddle house, many miles away from Hogwarts.

"So, Harry, how have you been? Long time no see, eh?" Voldemort sat comfortably in a big leather armchair with his faithful snake at his side. They were the only three in the room. Harry lay, still bound upon the cold, hard, floor, in front of Voldemort. He looked around the room- the drapes were musty and drawn shut. The corners and ceiling were not only dark, but spider ridden as well. Though the room was dusty, and dank, it was obviously used often.

"Well, Harry," Voldemort continued, ignoring his silence, not having expected an answer. "I've come to a impending decision, to the question of whether or not you were going to live. You'll live for now; three days no more, and at midnight on the third night, you will finally be done with. How's that sound? Good? I'm glad! Until then, you will be tortured endlessly by my horde of death eaters. Everybody will have their turn," he said, all with a smile, and his eyes glittered evilly in the firelight. "What do you say, Potter?"

* * *

**And there you have it folks! This is a major part to the story, so don't expect many previews after this! But besides that, I'm hoping that's a good enough cliffhanger for you? 333333 a character that you may, or may not have met yet, but they are pretty important if you could tell.**

Right, short chapter, long preview. Read, review, and maybe the next chapter will come faster? Who knows? Only me, and I'm not telling!


End file.
